Zoroark the Night Owl
by That bluejay 55
Summary: This is a story about a Zoroark and her her friends who lived normal lives. Getting drinks having fun. But they get capture and go on a journey. Meeting new friends meeting true love and re uniting with her old boyfriend Lucario. Will the two get back together or will she lose her man to his girlfriend you'll have to find out by reading. Read and Review!


Chapter 1 My life is just about to change

Hey my name is Zoroark me and my friends Noctowl and Ariados are the 'Night Owls' in our packs or we were until a few days ago. Let me start from there.

Zoroark the Night Owl

My friends and I were in a Pokébar which is well a bar for Pokémon. We were just relaxing drinking laughing. Some guys were hitting on us so I shouted, "Get a life you posers we would never date you!" We all laughed. Even the bar tender laughed.

"Here you guys free Pokémon food for making me laugh." He said and handed us bowls. We thanked him I ate mine slowly I was watching the TV. They were broadcasting the Travelers Contest. It was the final round. Kyle was up against Maria.

"All right let's end this Eevee use Shadow Claw and Totodile use Ice Beam!" Kyle shouted. The announcer said that time was and Kyle won. They turned off the TV because it was now Midnight. We got up and left to go home. We got really lost so we slept in a cave. I was the only one to get up because my friends are nocturnal Pokémon. I looked around and then saw some humans. I roused my friends and we ran off we tried to avoid the humans but we ran into them. They had an Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy. I couldn't run anymore so I turned and used Dark Pulse.

"Oh hey guys look fully evolved Pokémon. Let's catch them!" The girl with the Snivy said. We looked at each other and we bolted. I tried to run but that Snivy. is fast I couldn't run anymore so I turned and used Dark Pulse. It dodged it and used Leaf Blade. It hit me and then Snivy's trainer threw a ball at me. I was captured. In the ball there was a large double bed. An island. You know one of those counters not connect to the other ones. A fridge an oven a hot tub. There was also a transporter to other balls. I had a ton of electronics. An X box a Wii a Ps3. All in all a rather nice place. I could also see outside. My friends were caught too. Each by a different person. Snivy popped up on the screen.

"Hey sorry about attacking you. Daniela just wanted some new Pokémon." Snivy said. So Daniela was the name of my new trainer. "By the way my name is Serena. I don't know why my trainer gave me a human name. Tepig is Dan and Oshawott's name is Tristan." Serena said.

"Like Serena from Sailor Moon? Princess Serena." I asked she nodded AN: Yes I watch that show. On YouTube. "Don't tell me that she has a Persian named Artemis and a Liepard named Luna." I pleaded.

"No. I should tell you the names of the other people in our group. Tyler is Tepig's trainer. Jack is Oshawott's trainer." Serena said. "Well I'm glad we met you. Our group is participating in the Pokétopia tournament. That's the name of the island we are on right now." She continued. Well no duh. I know that I live here .Serena hang up because she had to leave. They were going to get some new Pokémon. I looked around the room some more then looked out the window. It was late at night. I looked at the keyboard at the TV. I picked it up and brought it to my recliner. There were call buttons on it. Noctowl, Ariados, Dan, Tristan, and Serena. I pressed Ariados and Noctowl. They popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys. I guess this is our new life." I said they agreed. "At least we have nice new homes. Well hey guys let's have a drink." We walked to our fridges. I picked out the best drink. "To our new life." I said, "Cheers!"

Later

We were standing in front of the gate to the Sunset Colosseum while Spec introduced the hosts. When he said Kyle's name Daniela flipped out and shrieked. "Oh my god I love him!" She shrieked.

"Yes, yes you all love me. Victor of four Pokémon leagues and finalist in Grand Festivals. Now here are the rules of the Trainer Kingdom Tournament!" He shouted the crowd went wild. "Now I'll explain the glove and starts you received. The gloves hold the starts and the stars are called Star Chips. You bet the Star Chips on a battle and the winner gets the bet Star Chips. Collect ten of them to gains to the inner sanctum of the Sunset Colosseum." He said ok then that is a very odd rule. "You can battle anywhere but if you battle on a colosseum field you fight by a special rule which will be sent to the Trainer Tablet you were given when you came here. My rule is that the loser of a battle loses all their chips and is kicked off the island and the victor doesn't get the chips. Plus you can only use one Pokémon." Kyle said ok that is cool. "If you battle on the Courtyard, Crystal Cave, or the Main Street Colosseum and you receive the blessing of its brain you get a rare egg. Only four trainers get into the finals." Kyle said. They announced that the tournament begins when the fireworks go off tomorrow. They left and then Kyle came to the stands.

Daniela's POV

Kyle was talking to some people and then saw me. He walked over to me. "Hey I'm Kyle." He said. I introduced myself. "Daniela eh? Well do you want to get a milkshake? There's a malt shop on Main Street." He asked I nodded. We went to Main Street and got something to drink. We split a chocolate milkshake while the Pokémon had vanillas. After we finished our shakes we went outside and sat on the bench by the ledge. The Pokémon sat on the ledge and Talked. "So Zoroark likes Lucario. Wow it also appears that they know each other." Kyle said. I asked that he could understand Pokémon. "Yeah I'm part Pokémon in two ways so I can understand they're language." He said I thought that was really cool. The Pokémon started to get up and then the ledge collapsed. "Guys!" Kyle shouted. Kyle looked down and they were in a cave and were perfectly fine. After he told me that they were find it began to rain and all the shops closed. We sat on the bench freezing. He gave me his jacket it barely helped. We huddled together to stay warm. We looked at each other and he leaned in like he was going to kiss me.

But he just pulled closer so I wouldn't freeze he's nice.

Zoroark's POV

We sat in the cave shivering. I couldn't believe that he was the same Riolu that left Pokétopia to go to Treasure Town. "Look Lucario I know you have a girlfriend but I just want to know… Do you still have feelings for me?" He sighed.

"I don't know I mean we both were born here and we knew each other and we well loved each other but I don't know." He said. After that we sat there in silence eventually a rope fell down and Lucario's eyes glowed blue and so did the rope he brought it closer and we climbed up. The rain had stopped. We went to the hotel and we fell asleep.

Hey guys this is my third fan fiction so yeah. Please don't say that there was an obvious 80's reference because I know there was.

~That Bluejay 55 will be right back.


End file.
